Trading one life for another
by Ichi-Bitch
Summary: What would you do if you caught your boyfriend cheating on you? Well when Ichigo found her longtime boyfriend cheating on her she did something completely insane and it was not setting his belongings on fire. No she joined the military. Now she struggles to keep her gender a secret and fight off her attraction for the very sexy general. WARNING SWEARING AND CHARACTER DEATH!
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo stood out the front of the hotel, blowing into her hands to warm up her fingers, she was grappling with the choice on whether she wanted to surprise her boyfriend at work or just drive back to his apartment and wait for him there. Steeling her nerves she decided to just chance it and enter his work place, she hardly did spontaneous things like this. Faltering at the lobby door, she grabbed the hem of her jumper mangling it. 'Deep breath, he'll be happy to see you,' she thought stepping through the revolving door. The hotel was a grand one, lush carpets and first class service, her boyfriend was lucky to work here considering how brash he was. Sitting on the counter of the empty lobby was a small dainty blonde, she had her arms wrapped around his neck and was kissing him, this stranger was kissing her boyfriend. It was like something inside her snapped, the dam that held her anger at bay broke and it was poisoning her faster than she could breathe. Ichigo was a shy girl, she was always diplomatic in any situation but this time she felt the overwhelming urge to hit someone. This was 'her' boyfriend. She was not going to share. Scowling she marched over and grabbed the girl by her hair, throwing her across the lobby, all she could see was red. Tray stood there wide-eyed, never having seen Ichigo like this before.

"What the fuck is this?" She hissed. Tray looked around for the girl but she had fled the building, running off into the night. He scowled, annoyed that she didn't stay to help him out. Then he faced Ichigo, she looked ready to kill, he just stood there not moving the sweating pouring off him. Never in his life had he ever seen Ichigo this mad.

"Ichi baby I can explain all this, she came ont." he never got a chance to finish his sentence, Ichigo punched him in the jaw.

"Don't bother you piece of shit, I don't need to hear your stupid excuses. We're through!" She screeched cradling her hand as she stormed out of the building, it felt like her hand was on fire. The red-head ran after her, still making up excuses but his words fell on deafened ears. Getting into her old car, she stomped her foot on the accelerator, narrowly missing her ex as she sped out of the parking lot. She drove like a mad man before long she had to pull over, it would be on her conscience forever if she accidentally hit someone. Taking out a cigarette she lit it up, smoking had become a crutch for her, a way to handle her emotions when things became too much. It wasn't an addiction but it close to becoming one. With her father hounding her about taking over the clinic, her emotions were out of whack and she was stressed to the Nth degree. Flicking her cigarette butt out of the car window, Ichigo caught sight of the posters on the worn brick wall of the building before her, the entire wall covered in various military posters from all ages. Ichigo continued to stare mesmerised, an idea forming as she continued looking at them. Lurching from the car she grabbed the latest poster tearing it from the wall. A voice startled her; she had completely missed the man lounging in the doorway.

"Hey, ya know teh military ain't gonna hire yer ass. That place is for men only, not weak woman," he slurred, waving round a glass bottle in a paper bag. She scowled, turning her back on him.

"Take the advice girly, you'll just get hurt."

"Why does everyone think I'm just some little girl who doesn't know any better. I don't want your advice. I am not weak. I am not going to just lie down any more and let people walk all over me," she screamed, the man dropped the bottle, nodding in fear and tripping over his own feet as he tried to back away from her. Slamming the door to her car Ichigo kept a tight hold of that poster the entire way home.

Slamming the door to her apartment she looked at her surroundings. It really looked like the home of a house wife, because of that people always thought she was helpless, soft and innocent, someone who would always believe what she was told. Ichigo snatched up the scissors sitting in her sewing basket, her boyfriends, her ex boyfriends, clothing was filling the basket. She would have to burn it all later. Grabbing fistfuls of hair she hacked it off haphazardly, tossing the long orange locks all over the room. She moved to stand in front of the mirror adorning the wall of her living room, with a scowl plastered in her face she looked like her crazy brother. Grabbing the phone she keyed in one of the few numbers he knew by heart. The plan would never work without his help and he was the only one crazy enough to do it. She was going to join the military. As a boy.

"Shiro, get your butt over here I need your help."


	2. Chapter 2

Yawning she stretched, almost kicking her lamp off the table in the process. Ichigo had been excited about the training camp all week, ever since she asked Shiro to help her out. It was days like these she was glad she wasn't the evil twin. Stretching again Ichigo rolled out of bed, picking up the binding that had been thrown over the lamp. Binding her chest she pulled on a white tank top, black jeans and a blood red hoodie. Ichigo looked like one of those punks that were sent to the military to get set straight instead of prison. It was a look that worked for her. Swinging the duffle over her shoulder she slammed her apartment door shut and left behind her current life style for a new one.

Ichigo scowled at the recruiting officer, cleaning between her teeth with a nail.

"Shiro Kurosaki, looks like all of your forms are in order. Any unnecessary items, like foods, drinks, mobile phones and other such devices will be left in the main office and then you can pick up your uniforms from the supply shed."

"Yeah whatever," she grunted, deepening her voice, the officer frowned at her lack of respect.

Ichigo was thankful for what her brother did now, skipping all the physicals would have been impossible without it. She remembered how easy it had been to get him to agree to this ridiculous plan.

- Shiro looked at her skeptical of her crazy idea and unsure of what the hell she was thinking. Ichigo had never been one for radical decisions, that was his thing, she always thought things through.

"I don't think so baby-bitch, I'm the evil twin and what the fuck are ya gonna do if ya get caught," he said astonished he was being the voice reason. Shiro stood, he had better things to do like piss off their dad or work even and she needed time to think this through. Ichigo grabbed his wrist, shoving him back into the computer chair.

"Aren't you the one telling me to be more spontaneous? Come on mister hacker genius, I want to do this," she said stubbornly. Shiro hated it when she used his own words against him.

"No I ain't helping ya, there's a fucking reason why I call ya baby-bitch yer weak. The military would be too much for ya." Her eyes turned to slits and she grabbed him by the ear digging her nails into flesh and cartilage.

"Let go," he hissed, unable to raise a hand against her.

"Help me or I tell dad you wrecked the car last week," she threatened, only letting him go when he rolled his eyes.

"Fucking asshole, I raised ya well. Why the fuck do ya want to do this?" he asked.

"I need to change, I don't like who I am anymore," she muttered, he sighed turning to face his computer. -

The officer brought her back to now placing a hand on her shoulder, trying to steer her in the right direction. She been standing there for quite a while thinking about what had happened. She stopped just before the steep incline of the hill, looking over her shoulder towards home. Ichigo hardened her features.

"I'll prove them wrong," she said. A solemn promise to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Standing out in front of the barracks Ichigo scowled, resetting the strap of her duffel bag on her shoulder. The blush that stained her cheeks felt permanent. Walking into a room full of half-naked men was just too much for a girl but here she wasn't a girl, if anyone ever found out she was dead meat. Walking to the end of the room she tossed her duffel bag onto the last unclaimed bed at the back of the hall, toeing open her foot locker. Thankful for the white tank top she was wearing she pulled on the dark green t-shirt and glared at the cargo pants. 'I'm going to have to wait till the place is empty to change my pants, I should not have shaved my legs,' she thought biting her lip in annoyance and cursing her girly habits. Though her legs were slim she could pass off as a scrawny guy if she hadn't of shaved. Ichigo scanned the crowd, noting only one other guy that looked as pathetic as her. He was short and skinny with huge droopy grey eyes that looked scared, not only that he slouched in on himself attempting to look smaller than he was. He noticed her staring and waved, Ichigo quickly away not wanting to be pinned as his friend. She already looked weak enough as it was the only thing impressive about her was her height of 5'9". Grabbing her duffel bag, Ichigo squashed it into the foot locker, managing the almost impossible feat of shoving the bag and it's contents into the foot locker. 'I can do this Shiro, I'm not gonna fail,' she thought smirking to herself. When there were only two men left in the room Ichigo risked looking at them, the first was a really tall lanky raven, one of his eyes covered with a bandana the other was just as lank but not nearly as tall with blonde hair. Both men had piano tooth smiles. The blonde smiled. Ichigo waved halfheartedly and watched as the pair approached.

"Hey, I'm Shinji and this creepy bastard behind me is Nnoitra, pleasure to meet you," he said, shaking her hand. Ichigo wanted to wince, his grip was that strong but she bit the inside of her cheek holding it back.

"Shiro," she grunted, the manic grin on her face a mirror image of Shiro's. If she was going to be using Shiro's name she might as well pull out all the stops.

"We'll see you later in orientation, we have to go do other shit," Shinji said slightly panicked by her smile. Ichigo quickly pulled off her jeans, thinking she was finally alone. The hand on her shoulder proved her wrong.

"I didn't think there would be a lady in the men's barracks," the man whispered moving his hand to the back go her neck. Ichigo hissed at him, bashing an elbow into his ribs before hooking a foot around his ankle knocking him on his ass. Growing up with Shiro had its uses.

"Yeah well I ain't a girl," she growled, pulling her cargo pants on as quickly as was humanly possible, walking away from the man. He moved to grab at her but Ichigo just slammed a foot into his face leaving him to groan in pain alone. When the door slammed shut behind her Ichigo took off running, thinking if she ran fast enough she could leave all her problems behind.


	4. Chapter 4

The orientation hall was huge, two of the walls lined with cabinets filled with antique guns, medals, photos and other objects from the war. Ichigo pushed her way through the crowd locating the raven and blonde she had met in the barracks, the raven pushing one of the other men out of the way for her. A stage took up the front of the hall, standing on it was a man with sky blue hair and cold cerulean eyes, his aura was intimidating, and screamed power, dominance and leadership.

"Good morning fresh meat," he shouted, pitching his voice easily across the room.

"I am yer general Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, it is my job ta whip ya into shape. If at any point ya feel that 'm being unfair with ya there's the door, don't let it hit yer fucking ass on the way out," he barked stepping down from the stage to walk among the new recruits. He paused in front of the small teen poking him in the shoulder; the teen stumbled backwards unable to hold himself up. The crowd parted, letting him fall.

"Yer just pathetic," he spat, "who are ya?" He asked, yanking the kid up by the scruff of his neck.

"Hanataro Yamada, I just turned 18 sir," he muttered, hands twisted up in the bottom of his shirt. Grimmjow groaned, marching away from what he already thought of as a failure. He continued marching down the line of men to Ichigo, she rolled her eyes at the pompous display of manliness.

"Well well someone seems cocky, who are ya fresh meat?"

"'M the lovely maniac, Shiro Kurosaki." He just ignored the introduction, looking her up and down.

"Kurosaki eh. Ya seem better suited to an office, let me guess ya just upped and quit thinking you could do a man's job." Some of the other recruits laugh.

"Nah, sides who'd wanna be chained to a desk surrounded by a bunch of fucktards," Ichigo explained replicating her twins voice perfectly. Grimmjow slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Better learn to control that tongue of yer's Kurosaki, ya might lose it one day," he hissed. She knocked his hand away to reveal her feral grin.

"Why? Don't ya like a challenge sir?" she queried; he glared eyes turning to slits and walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

Ichigo stood at the front of the mess hall, glancing at all the packed tables full of strangers. She had the tray balanced on her hands, about to leave to eat outside when Shinji, the blonde, waved her over. Walking over to the almost full table, he shoved Nnoitra over making room for her.

"You are insane, I think an asylum would suit you better," Shinji said between bites. Ichigo grunted, rolling her eyes, picking at her own tray of muck.

"Anyways let's begin the introductions. This is Shiro." He pointed at Ichigo with his fork before continuing, "You already know Nnoitra, next to him is Yasutora Sado but we all call him Chad he doesn't talk much. The guy with pink hair is Szayel Granz, never agree to help him with anything. Tattooed monkey is Renji Abarai and the other walking doodle board is Shūhei Hisagi, they're best friends. That thing sleeping on the table is coyote starrk and the little emo punk is Ulquiorra Cifer. He calls everyone trash. Cue ball here is Ikkaku Madarame, the pretty boy is Yumichika Ayasegawa, call him Yumi and don't diss the hair," Shinji warned, pausing before the last man at the table to stuff his face with food.

"And the last one is Byakuya Kuchiki, him and starrk are the oldest of the lot. Kuchiki-San is twenty-three and starrk is twenty-five. The rest of us are twenty." Ichigo nodded her thanks hoping she could remember all of this later. She ate fast barely tasting the unidentifiable meat, questions about the general running through her mind. He looked so young probably not much older than her but he seemed old, like he had been through tough times.

"So how old is the general?" she asked, picking, what she had labeled the mystery meat, out of her teeth with a nail.

"A year older than you, he's known for being tough," the man muttered through a yawn. He had shoulder length wavy brown hair, the beginnings of a goatee and sleepy grey eyes that shined with intelligence. Ichigo nodded, pulling out a smoke. Placing it between her lips, she patted down her pockets looking for a match.

"You can't smoke in here," the sleepy man muttered, looking at her cigarette with a slightly desperate expression. She stared at the man, trying to remember his name and came up with Starrk hoping it was right.

"Look Starrk, ya think I give a flying fuck about what I can and cannot do? If I wanna smoke 'm gonna smoke." Ichigo placed her nail under the head of the match and flicked it up, the match sparking to life. Few of the guys at the table ohh'd and ahh'd afterwards, fascinated by the trick. Ichigo just smiled, holding the tip to the flame.

"Nice magic show Shiro, now put the damned thing out," he demanded, mangling his fork. Ichigo inhaled deeply, loving the foul taste and blew the smoke out in his face. His eye twitched and he drummed his fingers against the table before reaching out and stealing the cigarette from between her fingers.

"The trash gave up smoking earlier in the week, he can't handle the withdrawal pains," Ulqiorra said, his voice monotone. She dragged her gaze away from him to the raven and shrugged, lighting up another smoke.

"Hey! Starrk, Kurosaki, no smoking in the lunch hall," one of the senior officers shouted, storming over to the table. He ripped the smoke from Starrks hand, moving to take hers as well, Ichigo leaned back escaping. Taking a drag, she blew the smoke out of her nose and stamped out the butt in Shinji's pie.


	6. Chapter 6

Prying the duffel bag from the footlocker, Ichigo tipped the contents out onto her bed, snatching up the photo of her and her mother shoving it under her pillows. She could lie about it if anyone saw but she really didn't want to. Ichigo stacked her books in the bottom of the locker with her cigarettes and her folded clothes on top.

"Lights out in one hour, I expect everyone to up at 0600 hours. Beds made, uniforms on, if I see one thing out of place it's a hundred push ups," Gin shouted, slamming the door to his room. Ichigo snorted, rolling her eyes before she set her watch to go off at five. Shouting at her neighbour to shut up Ichigo got comfortable pulling a pillow over her head to block out the light, most wouldn't go to sleep till lights out.

The beeping of her alarm jerked her awake, bleary eyed she looked over the room to see if anyone else was disturbed. Shinji rolled over muttering something about birds, she froze but he didn't move again. Ichigo sighed, removing the elastic band from her wrist she grabbed at her hair to tie it up and got nothing. 'Old habits die hard,' she thought shaking her head as she dressed. Slipping out of the barracks, Ichigo turned towards the training grounds, to the east sat the mess hall and was about three hundred meters from where she stood. Taking a deep breath she started to run the dirt path down to the training grounds. If she didn't work harder than everyone else she wasn't going to make it.

At 0600 Ichigo slipped into the barracks, nobody noticed her arrival or that her hair was drenched. Everyone was to busy trying to get dressed and fix bedding at the same time. Nobody wanting to do a hundred push ups. Ichigo saw Gin approaching from the corner of her eye, not bothering to face him, his fox-like gaze was entirely focused on her.

"Where did you disappear to Kurosaki? You weren't here when I came to yell at the rest of the maggots," he asked, shouting in her ear. A grin consumed her face at the chance to annoying him.

"Was feeding my addiction, I ain't gonna smoke with Starrk in the room I'll lose my cigarette again." This earned her a slap to the back of the head.

"You will address me as sir, be respectful to your superiors," Gin growled, hand raised for another hit.

"Yes ma'am," she chirped, a grin spreading across her face like a knife wound, "would ya like me to kiss yer arse while I'm at it ma'am," she continued, putting emphasis on the ma'am. The entire room fell silent, everyone held their breath as they waited for the fight to unfold. Ichigo had her hands clasped behind her back, they were shaking, she couldn't remember the last time she was so rude to someone other than Shiro. Gin just smiled balling his raised hand into a fist, swinging it into her gut. Ichigo bit the inside of her cheek, holding back the groan of pain and managed to stay on her feet.

"You have half an hour before I return, I expect everything to be in order," he said, speaking calmly like the whole scene never happened, all eyes on him as he left. Ichigo ran to the window by her bed, shoving it open and puked till all that came up was bile. Collapsing onto her back she closed her eyes, waiting till she was numb to the pain. Ulquiorra stood above her, bottle of water in hand.

"Are you okay trash?" He asked, holding out a hand.

"Peachy," she grunted, taking the hand. Despite his small stature he was incredibly strong, pulling Ichigo to her feet with little effort.

"It would be better if you had stayed quiet, I believe Gin-sama wouldn't attack you. He seems to hate you," he murmured, forcing the water bottle into her hands.

"Don't matter, s'not like 'm not used," she said, downing the water bottle. Most turned to look at her, a few shocked.

"What?" It was Shinji who asked, his face a mask of confusion.

"Being hit and shit, I got a twin brother. He's the evil twin," she said sarcastically, waving the blonde off, he frowned but didn't say anything more. It was true, fights between her and Shiro had been a common thing for her as a child, it wasn't until he was older that he realised he couldn't hit her anymore since she was a girl.

"Starrk wanna smoke?" She asked, changing the topic.


	7. Chapter 7

The training grounds of the military camp were impressive, it was also the death of most new recruits. The course was broken up into several areas but new recruits had to run the entire course before they began to focus on specific areas. It consisted of a stretch of mud about a hundred meters, then tires which meant more running. Following that was crawling through the mud under barbed wire, if you were lucky enough to survive that the next section was all climbing starting with a brick wall. The rope climb came next, the ropes secured to a frame that sported monkey bars and the end was netting you had to climb down. There was another sprint section that lead to a tower with ladders leading to the top and after that it was abseiling.

Ichigo glared at the course, wondering if she had made a mistake coming here. And it was only the second day.

"I don't even remember if I could climb the rope in gym," Ichigo groaned, Nnoitra placed an arm on her head looking over her as he leaned on her.

"I remember skipping gym a lot, couldn't be fucked going to most classes," he muttered, yawning.

"I just don't want to crawl under that wire, do you think he'll teach us how to do it proper or just push us in the mud," Shinji asked, eyeing the barbed wire with a pale face.

"If ya like I'll push ya in the mud right now. If ya don't start running soon, y'all be eating mud," Grimmjow said, sounding amused as he watched them jump.

"Come on let's move, learning through experience is the best way to learn," he shouted taking the lead. They all watched amazed as he moved through the mud as if it was nothing but air. Ichigo sighed, following, she was here to gain a backbone might as well get stronger while she was at it. Everyone else followed quickly not wanting to be out done by the weakling rebel. Ichigo fell behind the pack quickly only just beating Hanataro who was covered in mud due to falling several times. Mind you it was funny since every time he fell he yelped and ended up eating mouthfuls of dirt. Ichigo struggled with the tires even though she had long legs, it was a lot of effort to pull her knees up as she ran but she managed to pull ahead of the others when it came to crawling under barbed wire, her slight frame a great help in that endeavour. She stopped at the brick wall, panting. A lot of the guys did the same. Ichigo smirked, climbing walls was something she could do with ease. Ichigo had mastered the art of climbing brick walls in high school when she started dating Tray and snuck out at night to see him. Jumping she caught the edge of the wall with her fingers and the toe of her boot into the wall with enough force for it to grip. Ichigo threw herself up and over the wall in one go.

"Impressive didn't think a scrawny guy like you could manage that," the red-head said, russet eyes wide in surprise. Ichigo barked out a laugh, it sounded creepy and hollow to her.

"Never judge a book by its cover, ya don't know what dark secrets it holds," she said, scowling. Exhausted Ichigo grabbed the rope, and began to climb.

Classes bored her, and her professors were amazed by her intelligence. Ichigo was a whizz with tactics, having planned most of the pranks Shiro and her pulled as children and teens, Shiro just liked to jump into things head first and used his fists when that failed. Both Shiro and herself were smart, constantly fighting to be top of the class. Shiro just lacked the ability to use his smarts outside of the classroom.

Dragging her tired body from class she groaned, her muscles aching with every step she took. Ichigo trudged to the mess hall with the rest of the group. She collected the food without enthusiasm, basically collapsing on the table. Playing around with the stew with a ... Spork? She questioned what the mystery meat was.

"What do think it is they're feeding us, beef or chicken?"

"Looks more like pork," Shinji said, eating the rubber like meat.

"Could be lamb," Ichigo glanced at the owner of the new voice, the new comer had short black hair, three vertical scars that went over his right eye and down his cheek and the number sixty-nine tattooed on the other.

"More likely the muck they scrap off the butchers floor, now can we shut up and eat this garbage so I can sleep" Starrk growled, fighting off sleep. She had to agree with that statement and started to tuck in.

The squad walked to the barracks with more energy then they had before entering the mess hall, Starrk collapsed onto the first bed he saw, not caring whose it was. Byakuya tipped the mattress, letting him fall to the floor. He cared then. Ichigo collapsed into her bed, muscles groaning. Gin stood there watching them complain grinning from ear to ear.

"I expect everything to be ready by 0700, the shower block is to west of here I want everyone to be clean and presentable this morning." Ichigo set her watch passing out on the covers.


	8. Chapter 8

About a month passed, the days following a pattern. Ichigo would get up earlier then everyone else, run, shower and partake in her favourite hobby, insulting Gin. He would scowl and twitch, wanting to hit her but refusing to since he believed her to be a girl. It made her smile. Ichigo was still weaker than most of the men but she managed to complete the course more often and when it came to combat training she was holding her own for longer. One day at the beginning of September things started to go south.

Lazing on her bed she was smoking while she read, growling at anyone that came near her period making her more hostile than normal.

"Kurosaki put the book down and come play shogi, I'm pretty sure you've read it about five times now," Byakuya said, in his most demanding tone he could muster. He grabbed the book out of frustration, ripping it from her hands.

"Fuck off Byakuya, 'm not in the mood," she hissed, picking up another book from the pile on her bed.

"Somebody's on their period," Nnoitra sung being a jerk like normal. Ichigo growled at him, muttering a yes that nobody heard. Byakuya snatched up the pile of books and the one from her hands, it seemed he was determined to play shogi with her. Ichigo grunted and stretched, cracking her shoulders and elbows.

"I'll play but don't expect me to be nice about it," she said, walking over to the table that had been set up in the middle of the room. Running a hand through her shaggy hair Ichigo realised she was going to have to cut it soon. Then again almost everyone in her squad had long hair, Renji's the longest.

"Let's make this interesting, if I win you have to stop smoking. It's vulgar habit." She raised a brow, the man was being prissy again.

"Fine, I win and I get to embarrass the fuck outta ya," she said, setting up the board. Looking more alert then before she moved the first piece, there was no way she wasn't going to lose.

Before long a crowd began to gather around the pair, since both were genius strategists a lot if time was wasted thinking about what moves would give them the best advantage. Gin eventually drifted over to the crowd to watch. Shiro might have been a complete jackass but he had a brilliant mind. Ichigo let her brothers trade mark feral grin cross her face, she'd found an opening that would allow her to win. She cackled in her victory, lighting up another smoke and took a long drag. Standing she walked around the table and kissed Byakuya, watching as he turned various shades of red, mouth opening and closing in shock. Gin grabbed the back of her shirt ripping her way from the other man.

"Your behavious is unacceptable Kurosaki, apologise to Kuchiki now," he ordered, shirt still in his grip.

"Just admit Gin, ya wanted in on the action." Leaning up she placed her lips right next to his ear whispering, "I've seen the way ya look at Aizen, ya wanna ride him dontcha?" Gin was furious, glaring at her with his eyes open. He wanted to beat the shit out him, almost had once. Shiro was a rude bastard, he did nothing but disrespect his superiors though he was smart and never whined about the harsh training. It was the reason why he hadn't sent Kurosaki to the hospital but today had sent him over the edge. The little brat needed to learn some manners. Letting go of the shirt he'd grabbed his hair instead, forcing Shiro down onto his knees. Placing a foot on the back of his knee, he slammed his full weight down, grinding his knee into the hardwood floor. Everyone watched in shock, it was like Gin was trying to pulverise his knee cap into dust, some reckoned you could hear the bones grinding against each other. He pulled Shiro to his feet, the man favouring his left leg and punched him in the gut.

"This is what you get for disrespecting your superior," Gin growled, smirking. Ichigo turned to face him and grinned.

"Cock sucker," he muttered, laughing. Gin's eyebrow twitched and he punched the young man in the face. Twice.

Ichigo wiped the blood away from her lip, spitting the rest of it on the floor. She collapsed back on her bed, her knee throbbing in pain.

"You should probably go see the nurse," Chad mumbled, she glanced at him surprised. It was the first time she heard him speak.

"I will take you," he insisted, stepping towards her.

"Nah but thanks, 'm fucking fantastic. Don't even hurt," she growled going back to reading, having retrieved her books from Byakuya.

When she got up that morning her knee was swallow so badly she couldn't bend it. Hobbling stiffly, she made the bed and slowly dragged herself to the shower block. When she made it to the shower block, Ichigo collapsed onto the bench and peeled back the pants leg to her knee. It was a black, splotchy red color with brilliant blooms of purple decorating the edges like lace. Hauling herself up she twisted the tap manically letting the hot water gush over her knee, trying to relieve the ache.

When her knee would bend again, she washed quickly. Then jogged the short distance back to the barrack. Looking at the sky, she noted the dark clouds gathering overhead 'looks like a bad storm,' she though and frowned worried.


	9. Chapter 9

When Grimmjow ordered them to run, they did. Including Ichigo. She tensed her jaw; with each step she wanted to scream, she could feel it with every step she took. Eventually her knee collapsed no longer able to hold her weight, Ichigo just let herself fall in the mud. Pulling her arms under her body, Ichigo pushed herself up like she had done so many times before. She only managed two steps before she was in the mud again. Loud squelches told her that the general was standing a few steps away, watching as she failed to make it to her feet.

"Get up Kurosaki," he shouted, "or are ya too fucking weak to stand?" Groaned she got up again, scowl on her face. She was never going to be weak again. Unfortunately her body didn't agree with her, Ichigo wavered falling in the mud before she even managed a step. Growing impatient Grimmjow grabbed her by the shirt, shoving her forward thinking it would help. Ichigo managed to stagger to the halfway point. Thunder sounded over head, lighting illuminating the course for just a second. Grimmjow marched over to the man he thought was nothing more than a sad little boy wearing daddy's shoes. Chad blocked his path, grabbing him by the shoulders to stop him.

"Move it soldier!" He barked, the giant shook his head but let his hands drop from his shoulders.

"No sir, I mean you no disrespect but Kurosaki-San was inj-" Ichigo grabbed his shirt pulling herself up, and cutting him off. Growling she dragged him away from Grimmjow, pushing him once he was facing the course.

"'M fucking fantastic," she hissed. Standing up straight she glared at Grimmjow, a sudden determination to prove him worn coursing through her. Grimmjow saw something in his hard amber eyes, it wasn't he had seen in Kurosaki before. Determination. And pain. He had to look away.

"Get to it then maggot," he shouted, marching off the course to watch him finish.

"Yeah," he grunted, jaw tensed.

Grimmjow knew something was wrong with Kurosaki the moment he arrives with the rest of the men. He seemed hesitant and his cocky attitude was missing, no sarcastic remarks to anything anyone said. He would have sent the man to the infirmary but he wanted to do the course so there was nothing he could do till Kurosaki gave up.

"Everyone is to line up once they finish. No one is to leave until every last man finishes this course" he yelled, trying to be heard over the thunder. Most of the men groaned, the rain coming down in sheets so thick you couldn't see past the end of your nose. Grimmjow watched in silence, eyes fixed on Shiro as he slowly moved through the course. He could see it was killing him. When he reached the rope climb he faltered, almost tripping before Shiro fainted face first in the mud. Grimmjow sighed and moved to pick him up, throwing his mud covered body over his shoulder. The man weighed almost nothing.

"Cifer with me, the rest of ya hit the showers and get yer asses back to the mess hall for coffee," he shouted, the men smiling at the chance to get out of the pouring rain.

"Explain," Grimmjow ordered turning to face the stoic man.

"That was an incident with Kurosaki and Ichimaru-San. Kurosaki insulted him and he retaliated with violence, I have no idea of the words passed between them," he reported, saluting Grimmjow before he too left. He glanced at the man over his shoulder before sighing and making his way to the nurses office. It was days like these that made him wish he was still on the battle field, where nothing surprised him any more.


	10. Chapter 10

When Grimmjow ordered them to run, they did. Including Ichigo. She tensed her jaw; with each step she wanted to scream, she could feel it with every step she took. Eventually her knee collapsed no longer able to hold her weight, Ichigo just let herself fall in the mud. Pulling her arms under her body, Ichigo pushed herself up like she had done so many times before. She only managed two steps before she was in the mud again. Loud squelches told her that the general was standing a few steps away, watching as she failed to make it to her feet.

"Get up Kurosaki," he shouted, "or are ya too fucking weak to stand?" Groaned she got up again, scowl on her face. She was never going to be weak again. Unfortunately her body didn't agree with her, Ichigo wavered falling in the mud before she even managed a step. Growing impatient Grimmjow grabbed her by the shirt, shoving her forward thinking it would help. Ichigo managed to stagger to the halfway point. Thunder sounded over head, lighting illuminating the course for just a second. Grimmjow marched over to the man he thought was nothing more than a sad little boy wearing daddy's shoes. Chad blocked his path, grabbing him by the shoulders to stop him.

"Move it soldier!" He barked, the giant shook his head but let his hands drop from his shoulders.

"No sir, I mean you no disrespect but Kurosaki-San was inj-" Ichigo grabbed his shirt pulling herself up, and cutting him off. Growling she dragged him away from Grimmjow, pushing him once he was facing the course.

"'M fucking fantastic," she hissed. Standing up straight she glared at Grimmjow, a sudden determination to prove him worn coursing through her. Grimmjow saw something in his hard amber eyes, it wasn't he had seen in Kurosaki before. Determination. And pain. He had to look away.

"Get to it then maggot," he shouted, marching off the course to watch him finish.

"Yeah," he grunted, jaw tensed.

Grimmjow knew something was wrong with Kurosaki the moment he arrives with the rest of the men. He seemed hesitant and his cocky attitude was missing, no sarcastic remarks to anything anyone said. He would have sent the man to the infirmary but he wanted to do the course so there was nothing he could do till Kurosaki gave up.

"Everyone is to line up once they finish. No one is to leave until every last man finishes this course" he yelled, trying to be heard over the thunder. Most of the men groaned, the rain coming down in sheets so thick you couldn't see past the end of your nose. Grimmjow watched in silence, eyes fixed on Shiro as he slowly moved through the course. He could see it was killing him. When he reached the rope climb he faltered, almost tripping before Shiro fainted face first in the mud. Grimmjow sighed and moved to pick him up, throwing his mud covered body over his shoulder. The man weighed almost nothing.

"Cifer with me, the rest of ya hit the showers and get yer asses back to the mess hall for coffee," he shouted, the men smiling at the chance to get out of the pouring rain.

"Explain," Grimmjow ordered turning to face the stoic man.

"That was an incident with Kurosaki and Ichimaru-San. Kurosaki insulted him and he retaliated with violence, I have no idea of the words passed between them," he reported, saluting Grimmjow before he too left. He glanced at the man over his shoulder before sighing and making his way to the nurses office. It was days like these that made him wish he was still on the battle field, where nothing surprised him any more.

Ichigo groaned, her knee bound so tightly she couldn't move it. It took a few minutes to realise she was at the nurses office, the woman in question had her back to her.

"Good you're up, twin came in earlier. He's waiting out in th-" a loud crash interupted her. The door was thrown open, almost retched off its hinges, Shiro stood there wide-eyed, his hair a bird's nest and glasses askew, his laptop, barely visible through the door, was open flat on the floor.

"What the hell happened baby-bitch?" he yelled, tugging at his hair, like he normally did when stressed and panicked. This earned him a sharp glare from the nurse as she left.

"Ichigo," she called, it was odd saying her own name, they only really pulled switches when they were younger.

"I told ya yer couldn't do it."

"Ichigo!"

"It's been what a month?"

"Ichigo!"

"And yer already in the nurses office."

"Ichigo!"

"Goat face is mad, he's been asking for ya."

"Ichigo!"

"Ya quit college and pretty much disappe-"

"Oh my god, ICHIGO SHUT THE FUCK UP BEFORE I HIT YA!" She screamed, not bothering to use her own voice. It threw him for a second, hearing his own voice from her but what shocked him was the language. His sweet twin sister was swearing at him.

"The fuck Shiro, what has gotten into ya. Ya can't shout at me like that 'm the oldest."

"Yeah by three seconds asshole, ya can't use that against me forever. Tell goat face he can go suck a fuck, I ain't coming back."

"He's real disappointed in ya, quitting med school without saying. Thinks ya ran away from home, I told him he was delusional since ya don't live there anymore."

"I didn't even wanna go to med school, dad forced the issue."

"See this is why I said ya wouldn't make it baby-bitch, yer a fucking door mat. Yer've been here a month and you've already hurt yerself probably trying to keep up with the other fucktards here. Hell ya couldn't even stand up to goat face, to soft to say no to anyone. Wouldn't be surprised if ya came back home crying by the end of the we-"

"Shut it," Ichigo shouted, not able to listen to him put her down anymore. Her friends standing in the door way had heard the whole thing. Shinji stormed into the room red in the face with anger and punched him.

"Say another word and you're dead," he hissed, Shiro stood there, hand against his jaw glaring at the girly man. Ichigo sighed, this wasn't going to end well.

"The fuck gives ya the right to tell me what to do?" Shiro asked, standing up straight so he was looking down at Shinji, trying his hardest to intimidate the blonde. Though shorter Shinji glared back, not afraid of Shiro.

"What gives you the right to insult your brother like that, you don't even know what happened. I think you should ask what happened before you start shouting," he growled poking Shiro in the chest with every word. He looked at the blonde confused, nobody ever talked back to him, everyone just about feared him. Except Ichigo. He growled, snarling. Ichigo glared wishing she wasn't injured, he was about to attack Shinji and the poor blonde had no idea what he was in for. Shiro raised his fist about to swing when the nurse grabbed him wrist.

"I thought I taught you better than that. Ichigo you can't just go hitting people when things don't go your way." The twins paled, confusing everyone watching the scene.

"Aunty Yoruichi," Shiro muttered, wide-eyed and shaking. His aunt terrified him. The woman was evil and crafty.

"Yep, next time I hear that you've been picking on my darling Shiro you'll wish you hadn't been born," she threatened, her smile sweet and serene as she threw Shiro over her shoulder as if he were nothing but a sack of potatoes.

"I'll be back soon boys, say bye-bye to Ichigo." They parted allowing her to leave unhindered, scared of what she would do if they resisted. Shinji collapsed into the vacant chair, shaking all over and sweating.

"Your family scares me," he whispered. The onlookers stared for a second before bursting with laughter, Renji and Nnoitra laughing so hard they fell over. Ichigo just rolled her eyes, snorting, her family was insane not scary.

"Thanks Shin-chan. Ichigo might seem like a dick but he's worried about me and has a hard time expressing his feelings, violence is the only thing he can rely upon." He managed a smile and nodded, slumping down further in the chair.

"I see where you get it from though, this insanity were you seem to believe you can do anything and everything with disregard for the rules," he said, pulling himself up from the chair in a boneless manner.

"Get well soon, try not to get yourself killed Shiro. I'm off to go hide under the blankets in fear." They watched him leave worried that he wouldn't make it back to the barracks on such shaky legs.

"Keep up the great entertainment Shiro, I knew adding ya to this group would be a real hoot. I'm gonna follow that bitch, he's gonna faint like a little girl," Nnoitra said, cackling as he too disappeared. The entire group wondering what their relationship was exactly. Ichigo thinking Nnoitra was chasing Shinji for sex. Chad placed a hand on her head disrupting her thoughts by messing up her shaggy locks, treating her like a little kid.

"Don't be so stubborn next time, it's okay to admit you're hurt," he murmured, concern the only thing to be seen in his dark brown eyes.

"I agree with Sado, being reckless only makes the situation worse," Byakuya said, scaring Ichigo, she hadn't even noticed him among the group.

"Now that I know you are fine I will take my leave, I have better things to do then stand around here." He turned on his heel sharply, marching from the room, a few of the others left with him saying a quick get well soon. Renji had just opened his mouth to say something, probably something incredibly stupid and embarrassing, but someone had knocked on the door. Everyone turned to stare at Grimmjow as he stood there awkwardly unsure what to do.

"Uhh," Renji said, unsure what to say.

"Get out of here the lot of ya, back to whatever it is ya do on yer spare time," he ordered, scowling. Ichigo took the chance to light a cigarette while everyone was busy leaving, exhaling the smoke through her nose. Grimmjow snatched the smoke from her fingers taking a drag and shocking her.

"Didn't know you smoked Jeagerjaques," Ichigo commented, lighting another smoke.

"No wonder Gin beat the shit outta ya, fucking disrespectful piece of crap," he grunted, shit eating grin on his face. He stared at the man before him wondering what exactly Kurosaki said to piss him off, Grimmjow had been trying for years but he could never wipe the creepy smile off his face.

"'M here right now to tell ya to go home." Ichigo sat there in silence, stunned at his words.

"It's nothing personal and it has nothing to do with yer personality, I couldn't give a fuck about that as long as ya follow orders. But yer as weak as shit, and I don't think yer suited for this type of physical work. Yer mind is brilliant and we need people like that but at the same time yer need to be strong."

"What about Hanataro, he's weaker than me? Ya kicking him out too?" She growled, fists balled up at her side. All Ichigo wanted yo was attack him, and scream in rage till he accepted that she was as strong as him.

"No, he left last night. Came to see me and said he wasn't cut out for this. I told him it was probably the best option for him, and 'm telling ya the same. Go home, get a fucking office job," he said, standing to leave, not looking at her. As he turned she lunged at him, growling. The blanket tangled up in her legs and instead of tackling him like she intended Ichigo fell on him but the result was the same. Ichigo was a lot stronger than when she first arrived.

"I'm not weak," she hissed, "you don't have a say in this, if you suggest I leave one more time I will murder you in your sleep, got it? I won't take shit from anyone, especial not from an idiot who thinks he can decide what people should do because he thinks he's better. I am not leaving."

"Ahem." Both looked up at the noise. Yoruichi was standing in the door way, hands on hips a pissed off look in her gold eyes. She bent down, staring right at Grimmjow, scowling.

"I warned you last time what happens when you fuck around with shit in my territory, you have no status here. Get the fuck out of my office, if i see you in here again after today I will kill you," she hissed, pulling him up by the ear. He opened his mouth to protest but she just slapped a hand over it, squishing his cheeks.

"You don't get to talk back to me," she dead panned looking unamused. Letting him go she grabbed Ichigo by the shoulders making Grimmjow grab her legs so they could get her back on the bed. Ichigo hissed slightly the movement a little painful.

"Now out," Yoruichi ordered, pulling Grimmjow into a head lock.

"Shiro, Ichigo explained the situation and I'm all for it so I won't tell," she said, smiling as she tightened her grip.

"Hey Cifer-chan, good to see you," she chirped, loving the irritated look in the ravens eyes when she added chan to his name.

"Yoruichi-sama," he said, bowing respectfully to her. She nodded, leaving with Grimmjow still in a head lock.

"Tell me why Kurosaki?" He asked still unable to make sense of the situation. At times he thought he had finally figured him out then he would go do something that confused his understanding of him.

"There's something about him," she started, trying to find a way to word it so he would understand.

"I just don't like him. Our personalities clash and I end up doing something to make him angry because it amuses me, his reaction I mean." Ulquiorra snorted, his lips tilting up in an actual smile. The first she had seen since arriving here.

"It's the same with your twin, your personalities clash though it might be because you are a girl," he stated, watching the colour drain from her face. He was right.

"How did you find out?" She asked in a whisper.

"I had a feeling and you just confirmed it. Don't worry, your business is your own and I plan on telling no one. I like you as a person, friendship is not something I am good with but your personality appeals to me and I would very much like to try."


	11. Chapter 11

Sleeping was a bloody nightmare, Ichigo couldn't sleep on her sides or her stomach. Every time something touched her knee she was in pain and hissing, Yoruichi scowled at her all the time since she refused the pain meds. Ichigo didn't even know what to do with herself, nobody had bothered to entertain her since they were too dead from training to visit her afterwards. Ichigo didn't blame them. She would have done the same. Ichigo was missing the action; she missed the active life style of the military. A groan escaped her lips and she tossed the tactics book on the floor, grabbing another one from the pile attempting to read it this time. The last one had sat on her face to block out the light as she tried to sleep. Stretching as best she could, Ichigo reached over to pick up the phone. Maybe her stupid twin could provide some sort of entertainment. Or not.

"What the fuck do ya want?" He shouted, she had to hold the receiver away from her ear, seemed he had it on speaker phone. His music was blearing in the background, seemed he was working.

"Oi, it's yer better half. Don't be such a dick, assface."

"Hey don't talk like that ya cunt, weirds me out. It's like I'm talking to myself again, anyways 'm sorry for being such a fucking ass the other day. I was just worried," he muttered, the volume of the music lowering to the point where she could hear his fingers drumming against a key board.

"Yeah I know, violence is yer fallback," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Look do ya need something, 'm up to mah elbows in work and don't have time ta be fucking round." Ichigo sighed, she needed a distraction and Shiro was too busy to offer one.

"Nah, I'll talk to ya later," she muttered, not even getting a good-bye in return. She dropped the receiver back onto the desk, groaning, god hated her. Ichigo must have killed a lot of people in her last life. Yoruichi wasn't coming back till that night, there was really nothing to do but sleep and she wasn't looking forward to it.

That was until Grimmjow entered the room.

"Morning assface," she grunted, unamused by his appearance. Ichigo was still angry with him from his last visit. His trade mark grin consumed his face, kicking the bed he sat down, snorting.

"Can't ya be a little more respectful than that? 'M like yer boss, if I were ya'd be fired by now. Yer such a little shit Kurosaki," he said, grin still in place if not wider then before. Her stare was deadly as she flipped him off, he just shrugged.

"Look 'm sorry, I know I was being an assface but I have to put the best interests of my men first, can't have someone dying to protect you."

"I get it, I really do but that doesn't mean I can't be angry at ya. I will get stronger, ya don't have to worry bout me. I'm a survivor, I've been through worse," Ichigo said, lighting up a cigarette, she offered him one but rejected it. They sat in silence for a while, Ichigo watching the smoke twist and curve till it faded. It was a comfortable silence.

"And before I forget, we start playing with guns at the end of the week, though ya ought to know," he said, that grin returning full blast as her face dropped. Ichigo really hated him with a passion, the rest of the week was going to crawl along now.

"Good afternoon sir, Shiro how's it hanging?" Shinji asked bright cheery smile on his face as he walked into the nurses office, gash on his head blood dripping down his chin.

"What the fuck happened Shin-chan?" Ichigo exclaimed getting up to help him, wobbling as she stood. She pulled Grimmjow from the chair sitting the blonde down. He giggled, probably light-headed.

"Got in the middle of an argument between Red and Nnoi, flying cutlery. Two of them are so childish." Ichigo rolled her eyes, shifting her weight to her left leg. It was still to painful to put her weight on her right.

"No idea what on," he mumbled. Grimmjow left groaning about how their troupe were a bunch of idiots.

"What was the fight about?" She asked, hopefully Shinji would give her a proper answer now that Grimmjow had left the room. The man made him nervous.

"About whether it's better to date men or women." She blinked in surprise, wondering how the fight started up. Ichigo was pulled from her musings when Shinji grabbed her sleeve pulling her close.

"Nnoi told me he likes me," he whispered, acting like it was some big secret, an insanely huge smile plastered on his face. Which for him it probably was.

"I know, the groups been making bets on when he would finally grow a pair an confess." Panicking he grabbed her by the shirt, shrieking 'what?!'

"How did you guys find out before me?" Ichigo couldn't help it, she started laughing, holding it together long enough to apply the butterfly bandages to his cut. He glared at her bent over form, eyes tearing up in anger.

"Sorry Shin-chan it was pretty obvious he liked ya, the guy followed ya around like a puppy. I won the bet by the way, everyone else reckoned he'd just jump ya in the middle of the showers."


End file.
